


blue is also an emotion

by CandyassGoth



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Has this pairing been done before?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Intersex Loki, Jotun instincts, Jötunn Loki, Loki Has Issues, Loki grew up as a Jotun prince, M/M, Major divergence, My blue boys, Pregnant Loki, Ragnarok is happening, Secret Relationship, Sexual Slavery, So Does Loki, Thanos found him, The infinity stones exist, Vaginal Fingering, Yondu has a soft heart, but ran away, but they're both allergic to sentiment, i am so weird, okay tags, requited lust, they both so cute, vague backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dystopia-Ragnarok-Mad-Max AU.</p><p>Caught as a youth just before the universe broke Loki is held captive by Thanos, so far the most powerful and feared being in existence. Loki had been his for many years now, but the newly found feelings he had for Thanos' first in command, Yondu Udonta, leader of the Ravagers, was worth exploring-even at the cost of his life.</p><p>Loki takes the chance at seduction, already heavy with child and raging hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue is also an emotion

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Mad Max Fury Road with my bestie and this...I don’t know what happened. I really don’t. I stopped thinking on it at one point to try and forcefully steer it off track, but the idea had a direction of its own. I tried to steer it Thorki way, I really did. There is never enough wonderful Thorki. ...I tried so hard. ...Alas it did not work in the slightest, and this practically forced itself into existence through my mind-vagina. Each time I tried to shove Thor in there Loki literally slumped down and refused to move. Thor wasn’t quite happy either because I kept seeing him as Rictus and Thor was very upset about that. It was weird anyway. The dynamic didn’t work for the initial idea wHICH DID I MENTIONED PRACITCALLY FORCED ITSELF INTO EXISTENCE. through my mind-vagina...
> 
> Contrary to my complaining I regret nothing and this was awesomely refreshing. I like weird pairings. 
> 
> Rather AU, canon facts muddled up, jumbled in a vague Ragnarok dystopia theme. But that’s not important, let’s get to the porn.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

** blue is also an emotion **

 

“What is it?” Loki asked, holding up the strange colourful block.

“Called a Rubix Cube. The point is to get all the colours on the same sides.” Yondu waved a finger, picking his teeth with a small stick.

“That would keep me busy. Where’d you get it from?”

“My ship.”

“ _Originally_.”

“Terra, I hear. I stole it as a gift some time back from a Xandarian port. A twisted joke. I was surprised to find it, things from Terra don’t last. Found it yesterday and thought you might want it seein’ as you like all that mind shit.”

Loki’s brows jumped up, his chest warming at the thought of Yondu thinking of his comfort. It wasn’t every day he got to see Yondu. The captain was a very busy man, so being in his thoughts was something that he could never get used to. The notion twisted giddily in his chest, spurring on the plans he had for this very night. Physically he rolled his eyes and set the square down carefully on the bedside table; it did feel father flimsy. 

“Eloquent as always, Yondu. Thank you. He didn’t mind it?”

“Didn’t pass it by him, but I doubt he will.”

“He didn’t say where they were going this time.” Loki hinted, resting back against the pillows. 

Loki loved it when _he_ —Thanos—included himself on a mission to get the job done personally and hail further glory for himself and his name. The chances of dying increased tenfold for anyone as soon as they crossed the borders, one hundredfold when they crossed into others’ borders. Of course Thanos was powerful, always heavily guarded and had dozens of drones willing to throw themselves in harm’s way to keep him alive, but Loki could still dream.

And dream he did. 

The dreams only went so far though. Loki longed to cross the borders himself. Often he fantasised about crossing them even if it meant being shot down, but at least his corpse would fall on ground that did not belong to Thanos. He would breathe his last breaths a free man.

Or fem’male. He had never taken it as an insult, though Ronan’s jeers often irked him.

“Won’t matter if he don’t come back.”

Loki raised his brows. Only Yondu would dare disrespect Thanos in his own bedroom (being the only one allowed in there, coincidently, a fact that turned Loki on beyond reason). 

“Must be dangerous then.” Loki said cheerfully, shifting as a wave of heat flushed through him as he watched the captain, the only man willing to stand up to the titan, even if it was just in private. Yondu was fierce and he had balls, but he wasn’t stupid. 

This night had been on Loki’s agenda for a while now and he couldn’t believe his luck when Thanos came in announcing he would be gone for a short while. It was just in time, Loki had been afraid he’d be too far into the pregnancy by the time this opportunity came around again.

“Eh, just a goodie-goodie shithole called Asgard.”

Loki perked up. He knew that place, his father used to hate it. “With the golden people.”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“They have a stone?”

“Yeah.”

“Why aren’t you going?” 

“Asgard is still run by a king, kinda like here. But you ain’t gonna get anywhere unless you show ‘em whose king is bigger.”

“He’s gone to kill their king?”

“Precisely. Probably fuck his wife too.”

Loki looked towards the sky, wondering if she would be brave enough to slit her throat first. She probably would, he had only ever heard how fierce and savage Asgardians were. He hoped the king would kill Thanos first though, but it was unlikely.

Out of his musing he noticed that the stars were colourful tonight as though putting on a special show just for him. Loki wished that meant good fortune, but as far as Thanos was concerned those were his stars, so any good fortune they brought was his too. Loki would rather see them all die. 

But if he were really honest, he’d much rather see them up close. The last time he had been up there was when Thanos brought him home. That was incidentally the last time Loki stepped foot outside as well. The closest he ever got to outside these days was, well, the captain of the Ravagers, Yondu Udonta.

The concave ceiling was made of a material Yondu simply called ‘magic glass’ more to his lack of interest than insinuating Loki was stupid. When asked Thanos answered in the way that made sure Loki would not understand. Loki hadn’t the chance to learn much during his imprisonment, but he did understand that it was indestructible and responded to menial mental instructions. For a long time he had dreamed of it shattering and impaling Thanos in the back whenever he was on top of him, but now he just wanted it broken so he could get through it. 

Reclining back in a formal manner only he could pull off, Yondu graced Thanos’ plush couch with his presence. He sat with his legs stretched out and ankles interlocked, a few places away from the bed. He had the calm and apathy of a free man—as free as one could be in his dark age. He nursed a flask, sipping from it every while after putting away the tooth stick. Not for the first time Loki swallowed, imagining what alcohol tasted like, and what it was like to be inebriated, and what it was like to experience it with someone.

“Stars are bright out tonight.” Yondu added gruffly when he saw what Loki was looking at, as per their routine.

Loki fidgeted, huddling in a blanket as he sprawled on Thanos’ large bed, inconspicuously making sure his round belly was completely covered. He didn’t like to see it, and he doubted Yondu did either. It certainly wasn’t going to help him with his goal tonight, that was for sure. He had enough doubt in his mind to bury as it was.

“…I wish I knew divination. Then I could read their meaning.” He said, trying not to give away the extra focus in his eyes tonight as he watched the Centaurian’s every move.

Yondu snorted, gesturing the flask towards the glass. “Ain’t no meanin’ in that mess, boy. Maybe long ago, but not anymore. Ain’t no way to tell what’s a craft and what’s a star.”

“If you learnt astrology and divination you might be able to.”

“I ain’t learnin’ anything.”

“I meant in general.”

A moment passed where they each looked at their own things, pulling on cloth, scratching at a stain, sipping from the flask. Yondu broke the silence.

“So, how you feeling?”

Loki looked at him, brows knitted at the monotony of it all. It just drove him further on his planned path. Once where Yondu’s forced conversation had given him comfort, it just irked him now. He blamed the pregnancy, and being a year older.

“You don’t have to do it, you know.”

“Do what?”

“Ask those ridiculous questions. They make you feel soft.”

Yondu’s shoulders tensed minutely and his foot stilled. “You don’t know what I feel, boy.”

Loki looked away with a point of his nose, meaning what he was saying—they were beyond empty niceties. He didn’t want awkward comforts from Yondu, it would eventually make the man despise him. If Yondu was ever going to tire of him Loki would make sure it was only after he tried everything he could to avoid it. 

“You don’t have to ask them. He’s not here to monitor you, and I won’t tell. I don’t need them anyway.”

“You need _somethin_ ’ with the things you come up with.” 

Loki flushed at the words, peeking back at Yondu with indecent thoughts, but he knew the captain meant his dreams. They were wild, full of danger and adventure and excitement—the very things he lacked and longed for. The very things Thanos lived for, things Yondu even lived for. He had only once told them to Thanos after a moment of weakness, exhausted and pressed against his large chest. Thanos hadn’t been pleased with what was lurking in his mind and soon after appointed Yondu the reverent duty of keeping his company when Thanos was away and not-so-subtly convincing him that life beyond their chambers was horrible—which it was. But Loki remembered the freedom of his homeland; Thanos couldn’t take that away, nothing could—not even Yondu’s incredible tales of his years as a Ravager.

“”Sides, I think they make _you_ feel soft.” Yondu shot back, a playful jab disguised as a taunt. It was also something only Loki ever saw (and maybe Yondu’s first mate, but it made him grind his teeth to think of it), and it gave him an intimacy he had never felt before.

“I’m soft enough.” Loki complained, concealing his prickling feelings by adjusting the blanket on top of him. His little breasts were tender beneath the black cloth on his chest, aching for a touch that wasn’t icy and demanding. 

Yondu’s eyes wandered to his chest at the mention, a brief twist on his face. 

“Don’t we all know it.” He muttered, referring to the appearances Thanos would force Loki to make in public for the sole reason of showing him off like a prized cattle, swollen with milk and young. But Yondu was the only one (other than Thanos’ son, Ronan) to ever see Loki in the false comfort’s of Thanos’ chambers, and only he was allowed to be alone with Loki. Not even Ronan was allowed that trust, not after the last time. It was another intimacy that had Loki thinking for hours on end, his young heart and body running away with the notions even though his mind knew it was folly. But he also realised he hadn’t much to lose, so he let himself fall.

The captain looked away with a vague huff, back to the stars where he so obviously wanted to be, free on his ship—or as free as he could pretend to be. The worlds were at their worst, war and havoc rampant, and to seize final control Thanos needed all six infinity stones. Time taught that Loki was just as precious to the mad Titan, and who better to guard him while Thanos was away than his most trusted captain, Yondu. Plainly put it was baby-sitting, and Yondu wasn’t shy to openly state his dislike for the task when he could be out there doing what he did best in their broken world—finding profit and value. 

But there were the little things that said otherwise, and two years later Loki had come to think of Yondu as a friend. And he was sure Yondu felt the same but there was no way either of them would admit to such a thing. They had a silent understanding, and he sorely hoped tonight would be no different. 

“Did you ever have a wife?” Loki asked loudly to break them both from the reverie.

The man smiled mischievously, always glad to talk about himself. “Nah. Did have my share of cheap nookie though. Back when there was any to go around.” 

Ragnarok had started a few years ago, wiping out entire populations at a time in all the war and destruction. The smaller worlds suffered the most, but no one was left untouched. It wasn’t long before females of all races became targeted along with weapons and territory, the fight taking a turn for the worst. Loki was already in Thanos’ grasp by then, surviving the genocide of his people. He was perhaps one of the few Jotuns left alive, a prince, talented in seidr—enough so that Thanos shackled him years ago with bracelets to repress it—and a bearer of young, so there was no chance of Thanos letting him go. Thanos had bigger things to do than hunt down females for heirs. Loki suspected he had decided to end that trouble the moment he saw Loki, knowing how the universe would end up.

“And ones like me?” Loki asked, cheeks hot but not dark enough to notice as he pretended to be casual.

It failed and Yondu glanced carefully at him, contemplating his answer before he gave it. “Maybe. When you drunk it’s hard to tell from the back.”

Loki crinkled his nose at the crudeness, but his loins stirred anyway. His face flushed navy and he shifted, inching his knees apart while holding Yondu’s gaze. The captain didn’t seem to notice, staring at him in a way one might decipher as distaste, but that was just his thinking face. He was thinking while looking at him, good.

“And where is Ronan?”

“Gone too. Daddy’s orders. Can’t miss out on an important political venture, can he?” Yondu mocked, putting his flask away and getting up to pace around the empty floor. 

He always looked most in control when he had his hands on his hips, cloak drawn back and swishing behind him. His boots were thick and heavy, clomping around the floor like they owned it. Loki had always admired that about Yondu; he held an air of extreme authority, sending troupes and slaves alike into submission. Perhaps that was what gave him his rank in Thanos’ employment, other than his deadly cybernetic feature and callous tendencies. But unlike Thanos Yondu had soft spots that showed when no one was around, and Loki had been spotting them for a while now, enough to feel confident enough about tonight.

“I’m sorry you have to spend your night here.” He said, far from sorry, eyes on Yondu’s hips. They were alone and Yondu was the highest ranking man in their borders; the notion made Loki aroused, a silly primal response that was getting harder and harder to ignore. His cunt gave a throb and he resisted the urge to squeeze his thighs together, it would be counterproductive.

Yondu stopped and looked at him. Then he shrugged and made a nonchalant sound. “Eh, ain’t got nothin’ better to do.”

That was as close to ‘I don’t really mind’ as Yondu could get, and Loki soaked it up. He swallowed quietly and watched Yondu pace some more, warmth growing between his legs, the kind Thanos had to force on him, a warmth Yondu had earned without much effort—conscious effort, the man was a softie deep inside.

While Yondu wasn’t particularly disgruntled he was agitated, missing a strong drink or perhaps a strong touch, the latter Loki hoped. Thanos’ orders were never far apart, leaving little time for personal time. But there was plenty personal time right now.

Loki parted his legs further, his right knee coming to the surface. He had a simple cotton robe on underneath, but even that was bothering his skin. Pregnancy had made him more temperamental than usual, emotionally and physically, and he abused it thoroughly on courage for his plan.

“And no children?” This had to be the most intimate conversation they had ever had, usually Loki just listened to Yondu tell his tales of adventure. Loki had no life to speak of, and Yondu was a private man.

“Nah.” Yondu said with a one-sided smile as he looked off in thought. “But I did raise one hell of a Ravager.”

Loki didn’t question him further. It felt necessary to know the man was virile, a primal niggle in the back of his mind, but the missing knowledge wasn’t enough to stop him as he was already pregnant. He hated when his instincts flared, Thanos loved to manipulate them, but they always buzzed around Yondu and Loki found he liked his body’s betrayal. But what was once a private joke had developed into something more, and if his instincts were right Yondu had a few of his own reactions towards Loki that he was of course far too practiced to show. It was enough for Loki.

“He’s a good kid.” Yondu said, suddenly solemn. 

“Where is he?” Loki asked, knowing not to ask too much like names and birth dates.

Yondu took a moment. “Home, if he’s lucky.”

Oh yes, Yondu was a softie.

“At least you have me?” Loki said, certainly young enough to be his child. And mate. Hopefully mate. 

Yondu chuckled deeply, all teeth. “Ain’t I lucky.”

A rush of confidence struck Loki in that moment. He didn’t know whether it was Yondu’s chuckle, or the bristles on his chin, the relation to his skin hue or just the ever-satisfying notion that he was one of the few people Yondu was honest around. His body was in control, turning his face down so he had to look up from under his lashes. 

“…Aren’t you?” he whispered, face and cunt suddenly on fire.

The room around them stilled. He almost couldn’t breathe. Yondu looked at him from the side, hands at his hips, standing a couple feet in front of him. Everything was quiet, emphasising the beautiful fact that there was no chance of being interrupted. Loki needed this. He had planned this for two months now. It was meant to be.

While holding eye contact Loki grabbed hold of his courage and parted his legs further, deliberately letting the blanket pool between his now-bare knees. This stopped Yondu altogether, but before he could voice the words he parted his lips to say Loki pulled the blanket from his chest, taking the cotton swath with it so his small breasts came into view. Other than Thanos no one had seen him naked before, not since he reached maturity, and watching Yondu gaze upon him with his permission made his blood hotter than he thought it would.

Rather than turn away Yondu turned to face him. He crossed his arms, trying to put on a stern front but Loki could see through it—especially in the slight twist of his jaw—and pounced so not to let it slip away. Yondu was impossible to corner.

“Touch me,” Loki blurted, less seductive than he had intended but he did sound as eager. “Please.”

A frown touched Yondu’s lined face. His gaze looked far away, his stance too still and his mouth pulling to the side—he was thinking too much now, the bad kind.

“Yondu,” Loki said firmly. It drew a flicker from his face. “Just this once.”

“What are talkin’ about, boy?” Yondu finally replied, voice gruff and distant. He wasn’t looking at Loki’s breasts, but he wasn’t looking away from his face either. 

“You know what I’m talking about. Come and touch me. Don’t make me beg.” 

The latter part came out as a growl and Loki failed to rein it in, but he was a little too serious about this. Now that he started he couldn’t bear the thought of it falling through. There was no way Yondu didn’t suspect Loki had an attraction to him, and even less of a chance that a hot-blooded male like him would pass down the offer for sex.

“You ain’t never begged in your life. You were a princess back home and you’re a princess here.”

Loki shrunk back in offense. It took a great deal not to cover himself, always the spiteful one. “You of all people know that’s not true.”

Yondu considered his words, lowering his arms into a less intimidating stance. He looked about to say something but stopped, then tried again with a sour look.

“He finally drove you mad, didn’t he, darlin’?”

Loki pulled his lips but didn’t bother to rebuke the claim, shuddering at the pet name. Instead he tore the covers from his body and pushed himself up to lean back on his palms. His knees lifted up and he placed his heels apart so his robe lifted from his thighs, his breasts resting above his large belly, nipples dark navy and swollen. He held his breath and pressed his chest out a little more, chin in and presenting. Yondu had to just bend a little and he would officially see everything that Loki had to offer.

But he didn’t.

“Go to sleep.” Yondu muttered, and turned to leave. 

Loki’s gut twisted and he scrambled onto his knees. “No, wait!”

Yondu stopped—another rarity.

“Yondu, please. You’re the only...” Loki stared longingly into the man’s back, knowing only that if he ever chose a man to mate with it would be Yondu. And he wanted to be able to choose just once, especially now with his hormones running rampant. Thrice now Thanos had taken great joy in the involuntary needs his body brought him during the pregnancy, and he hated feeling so powerless.

“I can’t touch you, you know that.” Yondu said softly, over his shoulder.

“I know that. But I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Yondu turned back, his expression twisted and ripe with bafflement. “I ain’t no expert but you’d think you’d be put off this business.”

“I don’t have to justify myself to you.” Loki spat, making Yondu raise a brow. “I just need you to fuck me, is that too much to ask when you go around killing everything and anything he orders you to? Or are you just _his_ bitch?”

Yondu swirled, coat clipping as he stalked towards him. “I ain’t nobody’s bitch, boy.”

“Then prove it.” Loki knelt up on the bedding, struggling at first to keep his balance. Yondu glanced at his belly briefly, a source of discomfort for them both, but quickly his sly eyes lifted. Loki reached out one hand and cupped his right breast with the other.

“Give me your hand. No one will know.”

“You’re asking for trouble.”

Loki lowered his hands when it was clear Yondu would come no closer, a few steps out of range. They stared at each other, jaws clenching and fingers fidgeting. Loki looked away first, and sat back on his calves.

“I see...”

Yondu shifted and sighed loudly.

Loki turned over and sat back in his spot, the area still warm. He lifted the cotton back over his breasts and fixed the straps in place, then covered his thighs, lips pressed tight.

“Why?” Yondu asked. “…Loki!” he barked when Loki didn’t answer. 

Loki jumped and looked up. Yondu raised his hands in question. “ _Why_? It ain’t that hard a question.”

There were many things Loki wanted to say, but for once he was unsure of how to. He had thought long and hard about this, his days were filled with nothing but time. It had started when out of desperation he imagined Yondu in Thanos’ place as they fucked, around the same time he had fallen pregnant. By then he had already acknowledged his admiration for the tough captain, even a little attraction to his gait and his bark when he ordered around his men, but this took it to new heights, and new possibilities. Until now the thought of mating with anyone else was absurd; he was Thanos’ and yes, the _business_ of fucking wasn’t a pleasant thought, but with Yondu it turned into something completely different and _magical_.

He wanted to tell Yondu that, but it was just too silly, too soft and sentimental, and one of the things they had in common was sneering at sentiment. It was the pregnancy making him like this, he convinced himself, ready to convince Yondu too if he teased him. 

But eventually it was the simplest and most revealing one that spilled out, leaving him with real shame in his bones. 

“Just for once I want to feel good.”

As soon as the words left his mouth Loki deflated, looking away in fear of Yondu poking fun at him. He had hoped for a seduction and he had failed spectacularly. He wasn’t even sure if Yondu’s kind responded to innocence or experience. He didn’t even truly know if Yondu fancied him, it was all instinct and speculation—which had failed him just as spectacularly when he had first met Thanos, a youth running from a cruel father and stupidly accepting a stranger’s help. The world broke soon after, but he had been kept safe, none the wiser until it was too late

He was alone for a long time now. But he didn’t know if he could manage any longer.

“...Ain’t no shame in that.” Yondu finally replied, his voice as gentle as was native to him.

Loki dared to look up, hands around his belly. Suddenly tears pooled, and he tried quickly to blink them away. Yondu saw them anyway, his eyes equipped for seeing well in darker places.

“For gods’ sake don’t cry, boy!”

“I’m not! I’m just fat and pregnant!” Loki grunted, wiping angrily at his face.

“That sure is the case.”

Loki looked up venomously, but froze when he saw Yondu was right at the edge of the bed. Yondu grabbed his ankle and yanked him down without hesitation or effort.

“I meant about being pregnant. You ain’t fat enough.” Yondu corrected, evidently seeing Loki’s face. But Loki didn’t reply, his face smoothed out as he lay with wide eyes, hair and clothing ruffled up towards the top of the bed as he came to a stop beneath Yondu’s form. “This what you want, darlin’?” he asked directly down at Loki, looking twice as large up there.

Loki blinked, the area of his ankle where Yondu was still touching him now burning. He nodded, heart leaping into his throat at the sudden change of pace.

Yondu looked up, then waved his hand. The ceiling grew solid in colour until it was dark grey like the rest of the walls and the sky could no longer be seen, and them in return.

“Must get tired of seeing that over a shoulder.”

Loki flinched at the sudden realisation he hadn’t even known himself. Tears threatened to brim once more, but then Yondu pulled the fabric from chest and popped out a single breast. He placed his large palm over it, and Loki stopped breathing.

 _Warm_ , he was so warm. Loki could almost feel his heartbeat through it. A strangled sound escaped him, and Yondu slapped the same hand over his mouth in a flash.

“Hey now, you gotta be quiet, sweetheart.” He chided, rubbing Loki’s cheek with his thumb almost affectionately, leaning over him in the way Loki fantasised. 

Loki moaned in response, his cunt giving a fresh throb, then nodded.

“Can you be quiet?” Yondu asked. Loki shifted his legs and placed them around Yondu’s waist, catching onto his clothing with his hands as he nodded positively almost in disbelief that this was happening.

Yondu made a sound of amused disbelief and pulled his hand back. Loki leaned up and licked it before it left his reach. The captain jumped slightly and looked at his palm, then back at Loki, a dark glint flashing past his eyes.

“You gonna get us both killed.” he muttered, but leaned back and took a solid look at Loki’s body.

Loki released his own grip to pull his robe up his thighs and down his chest, the material all bunching up around his swollen belly. 

“Don’t care.” Loki said, honestly.

“Well, I do.” Yondu snapped.

“Because you’re selfish.”

“Did you just— _me_ selfish? I snuck you in that stupid fuckin’ lizard that time, off the top of my head, if _this_ —” he grabbed Loki’s thighs and shook, “—isn’t enough.”

“Only because you knew one day I’d offer this.” Loki taunted, pulling on Yondu’s jacket.

Yondu sniggered then, yanking Loki closer to the edge of the bed so his thighs would hang off if he put them down. “Yeah sure. If it helps you sleep at night.”

Loki kept his mouth shut this time, and moved his arms out of the way as Yondu crushed their groins together with one hand and palmed at his chest with the other. A small content sound escaped him as he craned his neck to watch, their skin blending well with one another. Ronan was blue in skin too, but he had taken it as a sign from the gods that Loki was actually meant for him. He changed his tune after Thanos beat him near to death for almost raping Loki. It was things like that that made Loki happy for Thanos’ power and possessiveness to keep him safe and locked away, but it was far from ideal.

Yondu’s hands were so warm, the skin of his palms smooth and hard, unyielding. Loki couldn’t tell if he had an erection or not, but his interest was not vague as the Centaurian observed at him with a focused look, like he was examining his latest cargo. Yondu only ever gave attention to something important and valuable, and that was how Loki knew for certain that he hadn’t been misinterpreting the vague signals.

Encouraged, Loki started pulling at Yondu’s jacket again. His stomach stopped him from reaching Yondu’s pants so he hoped he would get the message. But Yondu smacked his hands away, grabbed them into one of his own and secured them above Loki’s head.

“Now, now, patience is a virtue.” Yondu scolded, using his free hand to rub at Loki’s frown with a chortle. The condescending words made Loki growl and he struggled, only to be pinned. Yondu leaned over him to keep him down, but it brought him in contact with Loki’s belly. They both went still, staring at one another as the mound squashed between them.

“...Virtues no longer exist.” Loki said when it became clear Yondu was lost in his thoughts.

“If you can think it, it exists.” Yondu said confidently. He then released his hands, straightened up a bit, and grabbed both of Loki’s breasts. He gave them a firm squeeze, and Loki yelped as his sensitive nipples caught in the grooves of his fingers.

“And you should care,” Yondu added, releasing Loki’s chest to slide his hands back and around Loki’s belly. 

Loki stilled, about to push them away, but he couldn’t move under Yondu’s penetrating stare. 

“Shhh...” the captain urged, and started rubbing the tips of his fingers into his belly.

It was like an electric charge. Loki grunted as the sensations shot up into his chest and down into his crotch. The sparks were ice cold but left a trail of fire in their path. He started breathing heavily, grunting between each breath as his cock filled with blood.

“There now. That’s good.” Yondu praised, moving his hands about in wider motions.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked as soon as he repressed the nearest grunt.

“Touching you.” Yondu replied simply.

Loki glanced down past his lonely breasts, watching Yondu’s hands over the thin black fabric. 

“Feels good, don’it?” 

Loki looked up. Yondu had a brow raised, a sly smile etched to the side. He knew it felt good, the bastard.

“Wh-what about...” Loki dug his heels into Yondu’s back, fumbling for a moment to slip a hand around his stomach and between his legs. His cock was rock hard, but it wasn’t the only one. With effort he reached and rubbed Yondu through his pants, revelling at the light groan he received, but it wasn’t enough.

“You can—we can— _more_ —”

“Should’a gotten you that cube earlier. Someone’s been thinkin’ too much.” Yondu grumbled, but he rubbed up against Loki in return, accepting his advance.

“Stop _talking_.” Loki whined, hooking his fingers into Yondu’s belt to pull. “I need this. I need _you_.”

“I hear you, boy.” Yondu said softly, his mouth a long line. Then he exhaled loudly, and pulled back. He pried Loki’s grip off with little trouble, holding him down by the parting of his chest. “You need to eat more.” He said offhandedly, but Loki was too busy mewling at the sudden hand on his cock.

“So you been thinkin’ of me?” the captain asked, a lazy grin on his bristled face. “Been thinkin’a sweet ole Yondu?”

Loki nodded, eyes fluttering. Yondu brought his hand up and held the flat of his palm above Loki’s face. “Gimme a little help here?”

Locking away the knowledge that Yondu might enjoy the licking Loki took hold of his wrist and shoved all four fingers into his mouth. The captain’s eyes widened but smooth out too quickly for Loki to enjoy it, or bother explaining his enthusiasm was purely for Yondu, no one else. Loki slathered his fingers in saliva as best he could, sucking on each tip with special care. Each time he did he was rewarded with a grope to his chest and a hump, increasing in vigour a little every time.

“Loosen up.” Loki breathed when he finally finished, aroused like never before. Yondu looked dubious, his lips twitching as Loki licked across his palm and let his hand go.

“I wouldn’t be where I am if I did.” Yondu pulled his hand back and pressed it between Loki’s legs, but instead of wrapping it back around his cock he wiped it along Loki’s puffy slit, grinning at the surprised grunt he got. He ran his fingers up and down a few times before he stopped, then pressed two into the folds and against Loki’s hole.

“ _Yes_.” Loki panted, trying to widen his legs more. It was official, Thanos’ toy was no longer solely his, and Loki felt liberated beyond measure.

The fingers pressed in then stopped. Loki held his breath, staring down at the mound of his belly and the leather of Yondu’s clothing. They moved again, this time in a circle, and then back out. 

“You’re not playing, are you, kid...” Yondu muttered, spreading the moisture from inside along his slit. The consistency was much more slippery than saliva and Loki felt it immediately, flushing dark that Yondu found how wet he was for him. 

Seeming pacified Yondu dipped the fingers back in, deeper, and curled them when he drew them out. Loki arched with an ugly grunt, toes curling at the sweet sensation. Yondu pressed him down when he pulled his fingers out and again rubbed them along his slit, this time drawing them up until they reached his clit. He brushed his fingers over the nub, and grinned at the slur of noises Loki made.

“This what you want, sweetheart?” Yondu asked, circling his fingers with unmistakable experience. He stuck two fingers of his free hand into his own mouth and wet them hastily, pressing his hard on against Loki much more eagerly now, then took hold of a nipple and rolled it sweetly between his callous fingers.

Loki snarled and thrust against him. He took hold of his own cock and pumped it twice to relieve the pressure as Yondu pressed harder, rubbing a hot circle into the throbbing groove of his feminine sex. His whole body was on fire, his heart and cunt both singing in relief as Yondu bared down over him, more attentive in these few moments than Thanos had ever been.

“Y-Yondu...” he blinked away the tears collecting, lifting his hips as much as he could. It wasn’t enough and he grew frustrated, beginning to claw at Yondu’s jacket. Whether it was his enthusiasm or Yondu’s mercy the Ravager took pity on him and slid his fingers back down and into him, pressing a third in with the first two. The stretch was immediate and wonderful and Loki whined, and found himself with a palm over his mouth again.

“Shu— _ush_.” Yondu emphasised, head inclined towards the door. It was locked, but the drones had orders to blast it down if they believed Loki to be in trouble.

Loki twisted until his face was free, lips and Yondu’s fingers wet with his spit. “You’ll protect us.” He said, fluttering his eyes. “Won’t you?”

“You asking a lot tonight.” Yondu complained lightly, but started thrusting his fingers all the same.

“Fuck.” Loki swore, pumping himself in rhythm. It was so _good_. Sex wasn’t the same as this, there was just something thrilling about being touched, and where he would have been fine with Yondu turning him over and just fucking him he was glad the captain took him literally and chose to touch him. 

“Oh no, eyes open, boy.” Yondu tapped his cheek, “You want me, you got me.”

Loki forced his glazed eyes open, cunt clenching at the lust written over Yondu’s features.

“Do you—hnng—want me?” Loki asked breathlessly, mouth falling open each time Yondu’s fingers dug into a sensitive spot inside.

Twisting his hand around a bit Yondu got his thumb onto Loki’s clit and pressed onto it each time he pumped his fingers in, massaging the flesh of Loki’s breast with eager gropes. He was enjoying it, a fact that thrilled Loki more than Yondu giving into his demand. He wasn’t just doing it out of sympathy, he wanted it too. Loki’s instincts had been on the right track. 

“Hard not to right now,” Yondu growled, surprising Loki with the fierceness of it.

“Then have me.” Loki suggested, brows knitted.

Yondu didn’t reply. He drew his fingers out and flattened them, then rubbed them up and down Loki’s wet mound, paying special attention to the clit when he came up, and slipping in his middle finger when he went down.

“Aah...” Loki was throbbing, his inners twisting and sprung with delight. He couldn’t remember feeling this good. Forced stimulation was nothing like this no matter how good he grudgingly thought at the time. He held onto the base of his length to steer his orgasm aside for the moment, it was going too fast.

“Fuck, I never realised how wet Jotuns get.” Yondu said with a certain cheer to his voice. He removed his fingers and wiped them across his quick tongue, downright filthy and as though he was in a brothel.

Loki yowled at the sight, a claim in its own, and Yondu slapped his hand back over his mouth. “And noisy. Fuck kid, I ain’t asking again. I _do_ have plans tomorrow other than being killed.”

Loki whined an apology, his cheeks hot beneath Yondu’s blue fingers. Yondu shushed him gently, petting his face. He adjusted himself slightly and leaned over to lap at Loki’s right nipple.

“You milking yet?”

Without waiting for an answer Yondu latched onto the thick bud and _sucked_ , jamming his fingers back into Loki’s cunt. Juice squirted out and Loki realised exactly what he meant, he was utterly _dripping_ down his cheeks. It wasn’t rare, but he had always thought it was purely from the powder Thanos had him take whenever he planned a few hours aside for them. But to know this was natural and so easily accessible to Yondu gave Loki a feeling of rightness. This was right, it was good. 

A sharp sting flushed through his breast and he winced, pulling back. Yondu paused. He pressed his tongue against the nipple as he released it with a filthy squelch, a string white fluid over his lips.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He said, not sounding sorry in the least as he licked the milk from his lips, looking up deviously. Loki grit his teeth as his blood boiled, a burst of satisfaction surging through him at the sight of the captain drinking of his milk, pressing between his legs with his fingers buried inside him, as eager for his body as Loki was eager to give it over.

“Drink,” Loki begged, wondering but not caring how he would explain to Thanos why he was suddenly leaking milk before his time. 

Yondu didn’t seem to care either, taking the invitation with gusto and parting his lips over the nub like a kiss. Loki’s eyes rolled back as Yondu moaned loudly for the first time, his hard hands squeezed harder into Loki’s flesh wherever they were situated. The vigour of his participation only riled Loki further and he made little noises in response, so ready to be fucked and claimed.

“Ah fuck, I want you.” Yondu finally grunted, the confession making Loki dizzy as he nuzzled between his breasts. “Little shit...” he growled affectionately, driving his fingers hard and fast like a punishment. Loki took it without a problem, practiced in receiving, rolling his hips in his own show of experience.

“Yes.” Loki moaned, eyes closed as he ran his hands over Yondu, mapping out everything that he possible could. The cool surface of his leather to the prickling bristles on his face, up into his hair and over the warm humming metal attachment. He didn’t need to keep his eyes open to keep Thanos from invading the moment, Yondu was different in every way. 

“Want me, darling?” Yondu asked around his nibbles on Loki’s other nipple, leaving that one untouched for the most part. He was viciously assaulting Loki’s cunt with his fingers, wetting Loki’s buttocks and his pants thoroughly as he ground forward, exhibiting his own want but yet to follow through. It worried Loki some, but he was too far along on the road to his orgasm to stop and care.

“Yes, _yes_.” Loki squeaked, hands around his neck as he cracked open his eyes, needing to see the effect he was having on the Centaurian. His hole was snug around Yondu’s knuckles, clinging and squeezing at every jab to his button.

Yondu grinned. “For how long now?”

“Months.” Loki blurted, hoping wildly it was the right thing to say. Yondu carried on grinning, looking down at him the way Loki had dreamed. 

Emboldened, Loki leaned up with parted lips and pulled at Yondu’s neck, but Yondu pulled back and shook his head with a scolding noise. The rejection for a kiss made Loki mewl in confusion, but Yondu cleverly distracted him with a tug to his aching prick, his cunt suddenly empty and clenching on nothing. 

“Sweetheart you know it ain’t good to fuck when my baby still in there. Now you got me in a jam...”

Loki’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed, tears springing out of his control. _My baby_ , fuck if Loki hadn’t need that as well. The salty water brimmed over and ran down the sides of his face before he could turn away or wipe his eyes, and he braced himself for Yondu’s rebuke.

But other than leaning over and licking away the tears he said nothing, resuming his tugging on Loki’s cock. 

“Mmh, is there nothing of yours that ain’t sweet?” Yondu murmured against his temple when he got it all, running a hand over Loki’s stirring belly.

They both froze, and looked down to the movement. It rippled between the spaces of Yondu’s out-stretched fingers, a gentle but strange feeling in Loki’s core. It wasn’t often the child moved, and when it did Loki tuned it out, pretending it was just his slowly draining sanity. But he didn’t know how to react here pinned beneath Yondu, staring as his belly shifted.

Yondu moved his hand away, and Loki relaxed. It set him off guard, and he was too late to stop Yondu lifting the fabric to reveal his belly, collecting it below his breasts and leaving him thoroughly exposed. Loki fretted and tried to sit up, but Yondu just pushed him back, rubbing his knee.

“Shhh. Don’t scare him.” he said softly, almost a whisper.

 _ **I’m** scared_ , Loki wanted to say, eyes glistening. 

“And don’t you be scared,” Yondu said, eerily on track. He brought the hand up and cupped Loki’s chin. “Ole Yondu ain’t gonna quit on you.”

Loki soaked up the reassurance like a sponge, for once realising just how good it felt to hear someone say they cared for him. Maybe not love, Loki didn’t know what that was, but care, yes. He nodded quietly, understanding all Yondu was risking by doing this for him, and promising more.

“Ready to finish and sleep?” Yondu asked calmly, wiping up a bit of milk that was leaked and dribbled down the swell of Loki’s breast.

Loki opened his mouth and leaned up in offer. Yondu paused, lips twitching into a smile when he lowered his two fingers and let Loki taste the milk this time. 

It was sweet, sweeter than Loki thought it would be, but he could taste something else musky mixed with it. His juices, he realised with a groan.

“ _Finish_.” Yondu growled, pulling his fingers back before Loki was done nibbling them. 

Loki had half a mind to grumble, but then Yondu grabbed the bottoms of his thighs and lifted, and leaning over to close the distance he moulded his lips over Loki’s cunt. 

Loki screamed in the back of his throat, remembering and trying his best to be quiet for his dream to last a little longer. He arched, pushing his hips up desperately as Yondu held him up and open, his devious tongue snaking straight into Loki’s dripping hole. His nose was incidentally pressed against Loki’s clit, and the more viciously he mouthed the more he assaulted it.

Precum spewed from Loki’s cock and over his very active belly. He was near on his shoulders, his chin near his breasts, and he fought with his last energy to get a hand around his wet cock. The contact was instantly overwhelming and he bucked, squeezing around Yondu’s tongue as the Ravager’s hands gripped painfully into the junction of his thighs and arse, face buried in Loki’s core like a starving man. It was a claiming touch, Loki’s instincts knew even if Yondu didn’t mean it that way, but he knew things would never be the same. 

He would never be alone.

“ _Ole Yondu ain’t gonna quit on you_.”

Loki came with a strangled cry, fisting his pained cock a last time before his muscles seized up. Blindly he latched onto the back of Yondu’s neck and pulled, nails digging in until they broke the skin, but the captain kept going, dragging his rough tongue up his slit to flick insistently against his clit as he came, humming his approval so it sunk deep into Loki’s skin.

It was the hardest orgasm he had had in a long time. Loki shook, chest rising and falling faster than a man drowning. He stared at the grey ceiling for the longest time, drifting back and forth, and by the time he came around Yondu was cleaning him with some rag that didn’t belong to the room, his body back on the bed and still spread brazenly. He felt like jelly, warm and malleable and _soft_. But not vulnerable, not scared, not used.

When Yondu finally stood up straight he winced and cracked his neck, arching to do the same with his back. It dawned sweetly on Loki that Yondu hadn’t had the most comfortable of positions, but he still kept going rather than positioning Loki in the way that suited him. 

He watched quietly as Yondu righted himself, wiping his hands and applying some sort of pleasing scent to himself from a small bottle.

“Swallow your tongue?” Yondu teased when he caught him staring. There was a flush to his face—especially his lips—that Loki proudly took in, sitting up stiffly to right his shawl. His cunt and cock were sore, his nipples thrumming and his throat dry. He felt utterly fucked and Yondu hadn’t even brought out his own cock. 

He frowned and glanced at him, seeing he was still very much hard. Despite his blood surging with satisfaction and lethargy his groin clenched at the thought of finding his way into Yondu’s pants, properly this time, but the Centaurian didn’t seem as interested, fighting with a new rip on his jacket.

Something fell from Yondu’s pocket as he shook his clothing out, obviously trying to air out Loki’s scent, and the object rolled across the bed and towards Loki.

It was a strange little doll. 

Wiry orange standing hair up and a rather ugly face, something only a mother would love. And weirdly enough, Loki immediately thought fondly of the little thing, so innocent in appearance that it’s history of how it found its way into Yondu’s pocket was boggling. He picked it up.

“What is this thing?”

“...Souvenir from my kid.” Yondu said as he touched the empty pocket, a nostalgic smirk on his face as he looked at the tiny creature. “I plan on shoving it up his ass one day so keep it safe till then. Little one might like it.”

Loki brought it to his stomach, and realised exactly who was fathering his next child, Thanos and said-future-father be damned.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> Loki’s Jotun instincts tend to run wild. As does my kinks.


End file.
